what tripping on cords leads to
by DarkSide14
Summary: Dahive tripped and fell on Jay during a rehearsal. Jay cant get it out of his mind. read to find out what ensues in their hotel room that night! one-shot Dahive and Jay. lemon yaoi boy on boy dont like dont read


Jay sighs as he sat in the hotel room. He had just gotten back from a band rehearsal and he couldn't get the picture of dahive out of his mind. During the rehearsal dahive had accidently tripped on a cord and fell right on top of Jay. It was all he could do to not get hard. Also right when that happened jay could have sworn he saw a slight smirk on Dahive's face. It was like he planned to do that… could he have done that on purpose? No he wouldn't, that's not like dahive… well… it kinda of would be like him. Jay growled and grabbed a soda from the little mini-fridge that was in his room and popped the top. The rest of the band had gone to a bar after the rehearsal so jay was gonna be alone for the next couple of hours. "I think I'm driving myself insane.." he mutters and starts to chug his newly opened coke. Remembering the incident at practice was starting to get him hard and he sighed again. Jay got up and walked down the hallway of the room and sat on one of the beds that were there. He decided then he needed a shower so he went to the bathroom and started the water running. It took about 30 seconds for the water to get scorching hot and jay stepped in. the hot water seemed to clear his head a bit and he pushed the rehearsal incident out of his mind as he enjoyed the hot water on his bare skin. He stayed in the shower until the hot water ran out then got out, wrapping a towel around his waist and walking into the room to go find some cloths. Well apparently while he was in the shower the rest of the band had gotten back from the bar early. How did he figure this out? Oh because when he walked out of the bathroom dahive was sitting on the other bed in the room reading a book. (They were sharing a room) jay instantly blushed and was about to go back into the bathroom when dahive noticed him. "Hey jay, why didn't you come drinking with the rest of us, we missed you" he said wail putting his book down. Jay stood there with only a towel around his waist and smiled a bit. "ya well i-I didn't want to go drinking today" he shrugs and walks to the dresser, bending down to grab some cloths. Dahive looked at jay and a smirk was planted on his face. 'Ok I know I shouldn't… but I wonder what jay would do with a little teasing..' thought dahive. "ya or it could just be you wanted to jack off that hard on I gave you back at rehearsal" jay dropped his cloths and hit his head on the dresser by accident. (he hadn't been able to completely not get hard when dahive fell) jays blush got deeper and he couldn't believe what dahive had just said. He stood up and glanced at dahive. "I did not get h-hard" he said defensively wail sitting on the adjacent bed. Dahive chuckled and sat up. "Well if you didn't then I must have landed on the flashlight in your pocket when I fell… you need to learn how to lie better jay" he said and sat next to jay on his bed. Jay rolled his eyes and pushed dahive a little with a small smile. "Who said I was lying?" he said and dahive poked him. "I did" jay poked him back and said "don't poke me unless you wanna start a war" and then dahive grinned. "Then a war I've started" dahive poked jay in the stomach then jay pokes him in the leg. Dahive then starts to tickle Jays sides and jay blushes wail laughing. "h-hey stop! Hahaha y-you know i-im haha ticklish!" he protested and dahive just kept tickling. Dahive got on top of jay to keep him from squirming away and kept tickling him. Jay blushed even deeper and tried to squirm from Dahive's grasp but dahive just pinned him down farther wail tickling him. "ok ok I give hahaha you win p-please stop haha" said jay in defeat and the tickling ceased but when jay opened his eyes (which were closed due to him being tickled and him laughing) his face was centimeters away from Dahive's and his face went crimson. Dahive smiled and looked into jays eyes. 'Well… look what we have here… what does this situation resemble?" he asked and was referring to rehearsal. Dahive then leaned down to whisper in jay's ear. "The only difference now is… I know you've got a hard on the time" and he emphasized this observation by grinding his knee slightly into jays crotch making him gasp slightly. Jay bit his lip and really couldn't believe this situation. Dahive smirked and could tell jay was speechless. "Now let's see here… what can we do about this little problem?" dahive continued to grind his knee into jays crotch and jay bit his lip to hold in a moan. Dahive took off his belt quickly and bound Jay's hands with it quicker than jay could comprehend. Jay blinked and blushed a shade deeper when he realized what dahive was doing. "you know… you look hot all tied up like that… "Dahive said and smirked. Jay's mind was blank at the moment and he just blinked and stared up at the rainbow haired male who was straddling him at the moment. Dahive leaned down to whisper deeply into Jay's ear. "You know jay… I could just eat you up…" he smirked then licked the shell of Jay's ear making a shudder go through his body. "T-then what's s-stopping ya?" jay asked, finally having his mind clear enough to speak. Dahive smiled and looked into jays eyes. "heh right now? Nothing at all" he then crashed their lips together with bruising force and jays eyes fluttered closed as he kissed him back. Dahive's tongue slipped into Jay's mouth when Dahive's knee ground into jays crotch making him gasp again. Dahive groaned at the taste of Jay's mouth and his tongue explored the hot cavern with no restraints. Jay pulled against the belt slightly, he wanted to wrap his arms around Dahive's neck but the belt was keeping him from doing that. Dahive chuckled as he pulled back and smirked. "nu uh uh I'm in charge" he said smiling and he slipped the towel that was around jays waist off and threw it into a random corner. Jay gasped at the cool air that hit his cock in that moment and he squirmed slightly feeling exposed. Dahive bit his lip as he looked at the sight before him. Jay was lying naked and bound on a bed. It was almost too good to be true. Dahive was strait before this but now he knows for a fact he is at least Bi. Jay was blushing and biting his lip looking at dahive with curious eyes wondering what he was gonna do next. Dahive slipped out of his shirt seductively smirking. Why not tease jay a bit more? He started to do a slight strip-tease for jay. "Now no touching" he warned jay as he unbuckled his pants and rolled his hips looking down at jay smirking. Jay's mouth went dry. Dahive was stripping in front of him and he couldn't touch! Dahive took his time with stripping but eventually was as naked as jay was. Jay's jaw dropped a bit. Dahive had to be at least 8 inches long. Damn… dahive smirked and ran his hand down jays chest. He leaned down and began to suck and nip all on Jay's neck, making said person squirm and moan softly every so often with was fueling Dahive's hard-on. "You sound so sexy when you moan… I wonder how sexy you'll be when you scream" dahive said against Jay's neck and it made jay groan in anticipation. Dahive made his way to jays chest and started to suck and nibble on jays nipple. This made jay arc his back and moan Dahive's name softly. "Yes jay?" dahive said with a grin. Jay was panting slightly and was blushing deeply. "s-stop teasing me.." dahive smirked. "oh so you're gonna beg now huh?" jay rolled his eyes and smirked. "I'm not b-begging, just telling you to stop teasing… you'll never get me to beg" dahive took that ass a challenge and grinned. "We'll see about that" dahive then started to suck on three of his fingers and jay blinked. When they were wet enough he took them out and slipped one without warning into jays hole and started to grind it in. jay gasped and moaned loudly. "g-gah… "jay closed his eyes and arced his back wail grinding back on the finger in his ass. "You sure you're not gonna beg?" dahive asked as he added a second finger and started scissoring him. Jay gasped and moaned every time Dahive's fingers moved and his dick was starting to throb. "You're not gonna get release if you don't ask" he said with a smirk and jay couldn't take it anymore. "G-god dahive j-just fuck me already!" he said biting his lip. Dahive smirked triumphantly and pulled his fingers out. "as you wish" he positioned himself and slammed into jay without warning making jay scream in pleasure and pain. "nnnggg dahive" he said and dahive began to thrust in and out of him slowly. Dahive groaned at how tight jay was and he bit his lip. "Fuck j-jay… y-you're so tight" jay moaned and dahive pulled out to get jay onto all fours before slamming into him again. Jay started to drool and he was squirming against his binds. "g-god dahive ahh.." dahive gained speed and power as he slowly began to pound jay into the bed. Jay arced into him and wanted to stroke his dick so bad but couldn't because of the belt on his wrists. Dahive smirked and leaned over jays back and bit into his neck harshly earning him a moan from said boy. He wrapped his hand around jays cock and started to pump in time with his thrust with was blowing jays mind. "h-huh you wanna cum don't you? You want me to make you cum huh jay?" dahive whispered into jays ear with a grin. Jay was drooling and lost in all this pleasure. "G-god yes dahive.. p-please let me cum… please ahh" dahive grinned and pounded into jay harder and faster. "go ahead and cum then jay" he said as he slammed into him one more time and came. "ahh j-jay g-god you feel so good…" he moaned into jays ear as he came and that sent jay over the edge. He came onto Dahive's hand and screamed his name as he did. They both slumped onto the bed after their orgasms finished and were panting hard. Jay cuddled up to Dahive and he took off the belt. Dahive smiled as he wrapped his arms around jay. When they woke up in the morning they had more than a few things to explain to the rest of the band… like all their bruises and why jay couldn't walk all day.


End file.
